Ise
Info Basic Upgrade Quotes Battleship |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Aviation Battleship |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Seasonal Quotes }} Character Appearance * Artist: Shibafu (しばふ) Personality * Seiyuu: Ootsubo Yuka (大坪由佳) Trivia * Sunk by air attack on the 28th of July, 1945. * At first, Ise and Hyuuga were planned to be built as the 3rd and 4th of the Fusou class battleships, but because of many defects found in Fusou and Yamashiro and because of budget problems, their construction was put off. In this period, learning a lesson from Fusou class battleships, the design of Ise & Hyuuga was widely changed (e.g. positioning of 3rd, 4th turrets, see the photo cited from Brassey's Naval Annual 1923 p.426) and at last they appeared as Ise class battleships. * During WWII, Ise & Hyuuga were converted into aviation battleships. There were 2 reasons for doing so. One, in an exercise on the 5th of July 1942, there was an accident on the 5th turret of Hyuuga and she needed fixing. Two, the Japanese Navy had to compensate for the loss of 4 regular aircraft carriers during the Battle of Midway in June 1942 (Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu). Because of this, instead of being restored to her original state, Hyuuga was remodeled as an aviation battleship (Ise received the same treatment). * Though they became aviation battleships, they were not utilized as aviation battleships in combat partly because there were not enough planes available for them, and they served solely as normal battleships until they were sunk. This can be seen from the fact that their catapults were removed. * Not many people notice this, but Ise carries a katana around her waist in her CG (lower right corner of the image). She uses her katana to split the ice into two in 4-koma manga as shown here. * As mentioned in-character, Ise's name is inherited by the newer helicopter destroyers of the JMSDF, specifically the DDH-161. Whereas her ancestor did battle in the Philippines, the newer Ise participated in relief operations for the typhoon victims there. ** On the 3rd of June, 2015, President of Philippines, Benigno Aquino III made a public speech at Diet in Japan as a national guest, and talked about Ise. He said Ise fought at their sea for the Battle of Leyte Gulf before, but 68 years later she came back to Leyte Gulf to help Filipinos and make friendship when the huge typhoon attacked the Philippines on 2013. * There is a painting which IJN's Ise is protecting JMSDF's one as a guardian. Actual painting is here. See Also *View CG *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship Ise Category:Ise Class Category:Battleships Category:Aviation Battleships